1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-249303 is configured such that a plate-like lever is rotatably mounted on one surface side of a female connector (holder) and male and female connectors are connected by displacing a cam follower provided on the male connector along a cam groove formed on the lever as the lever is rotated.
An accommodating recess is formed on the female connector and the lever is mounted into this accommodating recess. Further, a lock piece is deflectably formed on the lever and can lock the lever by being locked to a claw portion formed on a ceiling surface of the accommodating recess when the male and female connectors are in a connected state, and holds the male and female connectors in the connected state.
In the above lever-type connector, it is sufficient to rotate the lever in an opposite direction while releasing locking by the lock piece in the case of separating the male and female connectors. Specifically, a free end part of the lock piece is pushed down, for example, with a thumb while placing an index finger on a finger placing portion protruding from a tip part of the lever and, in that state, the lever is rotated.
However, since directions of pinching forces applied by the thumb and the index finger are orthogonal in the above structure, there has been a problem that operability during the separation is not necessarily good.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a lever-type connector excellent in the separation operability of male and female connectors.